Jannet "Jane" Aranae
Now here's a rough draft Name: Jane Aranae Race:Succubus (wraith possessed/wendigo infected) handedness:Right hand height: 5,3 Ft weight: 125 Lbs age: ? MOV:15 Gods:non-worshiper Profession: Autarch of the Matriarchy of Jane Affluence:Wealthy STATS Str:30 Con:40 Siz:9 Int:18 Pow:20 Dex:24 App:21 Hit points:25 Fatigue:65 Mana:20 Appearance: Jane is a rather short woman of athletic build, she possesses wavy brown hair (dyed green usually). Tries to be easy on the eyes and retain a disarming smile, using her hair and makeup to hide six extra eyes and inhumanly large mouth. She tends to prefer Victorian style dresses, trimmed down with open back for her wraith mutations, armor hidden in the design, and an elbow length waxed cape to catch blood. This is accompanied by a pair of boots that are geared for combat over style. Main armaments are a model five hundred revolver, lovingly nicknamed L'ender, a broken mythic blade reforged into a dagger with a disproportionately large handle, and an ancient enchanted man-catcher named Greed (now nicknamed Voiâme) Personality:In short Jane is a hedonistic narcissist with the occasional streak of paranoia, manipulative but outwardly friendly with infectious amounts of charisma. The main trait that has earned Jane most of her ire is her perceived omniscience, believing that she understands people, their needs, wants, and goals more than they themselves do and thus genuinely believes that what she's doing in the end is for the good of man/demonkind. She demonstrates many other signs of narcissism, lacking any true empathy but attuned to the reactions/emotions of those around her extensively enough to fake it, A grandiose sense of self importance, believing none to be her better in all fields, covertly condescending to those around her. Most important of all though is an addiction to validation, all under Jane must be happy by her hand only and they must know it. This is the main driving force behind her aggressive micro-management of her subjects lives and her quest for dominating all living things on earth. she also possesses a destructive addiction to adrenaline, driving her to put herself in danger, risk unwise gambles, and sometimes even setting herself up for failure, Though she'd never realize this herself. This has been demonstrated many times most apparent when she: -Made herself the most noticeable target during the counter attack on Felix tower by dyeing her hair a bright green (which stuck around afterwords), standing on top of the battlements, and taking shots at the enemy commander -Leading the assault on Blackrock from the front lines -Hunting a Chimera, fighting one, and ordering her bodyguards to "not shoot until I loose an arm at least" -Hunting a Reflesher in similar circumstances -Ordering slave raids to be conducted on the outskirts of Ancillia's capital. Over time she's learned a handful of french words and has claimed herself to be fluent in the language, due to the state of the world, few are able to call her out on this, her favorite statement is "Voici la!" she takes many liberties with this phrase's translation. favorite genres of music are: Swing, Jazz, Blues, and Ragtime Relationships: -Underlings- Vanessa Lyons: Vanessa is regarded as something of a high class indentured servant combined with a mildly amusing distraction. Vanessa knows this but still works tirelessly for Jane until she can find a cure for her illness. After all Jane is one of the few nations in the world that has no moral qualms about harvesting the mana needed for her to survive. Gregor Kaveh: As a General from Rus sent as a token of goodwill and the current head of warfare in the Matriarchy, the relationship between Jane and Gregor is strictly business, Jane provides him with soldiers and a generous level of autonomy, he provides results. Bass: Being one of the first humans that stuck with her, plus Jane's cheerful encouragement and assurance of Bass' mad delusions, opposed to most others genuine concern make the two the closest each other have to a friend. While their is no doubt that Jane benefits from her friend's madness she still finds her tireless pursuit of her 'husband' "Charming, romantic even." Kumiho: Failing to kill Jane in an attempt take her empire, Kumiho was never the less spared execution and was instead granted control of eighth horde due to her martial prowess where she quickly became "head of warfare" before just as quickly loosing the position to Warhawk, she still harbors a deep hatred and jealousy for Jane but respects her power for now. Warhawk: Even after suffering her initial insults, taking the blame for her mistakes, having her rank stripped from her and given to a human, and being made commander of the mostly destroyed fifth horde (unlucky number five). Despite being made to go on mission after mission that would be considered suicide by any other succubi of her rank, the Warhawk still regards Jane with a reverence bordering on fanaticism, truly believing that what Jane does is right and that once the smoke clears, a never ending golden age will reign. -Allies- Vaiola Nazar: Jane and the 'gentle hand of Rus' have much to benefit from each other. Jane in a perfect position to march straight to the capital and split Ancillia down the middle. While the young princess works to overthrow her older sister and unite Rus under her pro-western expansionist ideals. They are nearly ready to overthrow the monolithic Ancillian empire. Now all they need to do is plan their betrayals. -Enemies- The Seraph: The Seraph of Ancillia regards Jane as a poison slowly rotting the empire it has guided from the inside, her mere existence causing him to condone blasphemy, allowing sweeping changes to Ancillia's laws regarding the tolerance of demons, all in the hopes of damaging her. Jane knows that the full weight of Ancillia's armies would crush her, and the Seraph knows that declaring war on Jane would open themselves to attacks from Queensland, Nifleheim, and Rus. So they are in a cold war, one biding their time, constantly plying for weak points, and the other consolidating her power, waiting for the moment she's strong enough for all out war. QoG: Jane and the Queen of Gears don't exactly see eye to eye on subjects such as slavery, the purpose of children, and basic rights. This has made Jane an enemy and a target for the intolerant Queen and a minor annoyance for Jane, as both their empires are separated by their mutual enemy Ancillia. R.H: Jane has a massive bounty on the crazy leading RT as while she never even knew of their existence before their first attack on her. They seem to know and hate her vehemently for a reason she doesn't know. Hedon: Despite being warned from the start Hedon the abomination loved Jane deeply, a love that would go unrequited, even after ruining his people in an attempt to flatter her with mimicry, ruining his fief after it broke from the stress of providing gifts each more grand then the last. Ruining his livelihood, going after someone who could only love themselves. He's decided that if he can't have her no one can as he now plots the assassination of his beloved, in the abandoned shell that was once his castle. Powers/mutations: Succubus: Jane is a succubus, meaning that she has the ability to feed off the positive emotions/reactions of those around her to sustain herself, as well as requiring very little work to maintain her looks. Being a demon would usually grant her other powers but her afflictions nullifies this. Wendigo: Jane is infected with Wendigoism essentially giving her immortality as long as her brain isn't destroyed or she's killed with fire. This comes with an almost compulsive need to consume the flesh of one's own race and the dangerous possibility of 'going feral' but with the ubiquity of lesser succubi and an iron will Jane has managed to keep her composure so far. Wraith:Jane is Wraith possessed, meaning that her body has been fused with a parasitic demon that breeds and feeds off of the anger and hate in the host. It's said that their are precious few who don't end up completely consumed by their wraith but Jane has managed it up to this point. The infection causes her to loose most of the magical perks of being a demon, specifically the ability to cast spells, instead she's given abnormally high strength for one of her race and only limited to one ability, tapping into her wraith Jane can turn the mana generated by her anger into solid mass of glistening, coiled, jet-black muscle. She prefers this 'hate mass' to come in the form of four spindly legs protruding from her back, though it can take other forms. Voiâme: Jane's man-catcher is enchanted with the ability to take the best qualities of one ensnared in it and transfer it over to her permanently, leaving the target alive but with the traits they prided themselves on gone. Unfortunately the weapon has become weak in it's old age, the magic not nearly as potent as it once was. It's been estimated that Jane would need to absorb the talent of a thousand renowned archers before it would even have a noticeable effect on her aim. Never the less, Jane partakes anyway, not for any practical purpose, but because the euphoric feeling of draining another, taking away one's ability to be unique without her help, is just another one of her esoteric addictions. History: Early history (Jane Doe): Jane was not born but rather created, Three hundred or so years ago. She was a clone made by an ancient demon as an emergency precaution so that they might transfer their consciousness into her if their old body was to expire. This never happened as the tragedy that befell the old world killed her creator before she could ever switch bodies. Jane woke up three hundred years later once her stasis chamber finally ran out of power. Not much is known about her history at this point only that she barely survived in the wildlands between Ancillia and Rus. With only her base instincts and information of a dead age programmed into her she. slowly adapting to and learning the language of the new world. Discovery of Sol and empire building (Plain Jane):After two years of wandering in the wildlands Jane was mistaken for Bass by a band of man hunters who were under orders to find "a girl with strange hair" she was captured and brought near the Ancillian border before the party was overcome by their initial target. Jane took immediate interest in Bass as she appeared to be the first civilized human she ever met, Bass on the other hand became quickly enamored by Jane's personality as she was one of the first people to comfort and encourage her delusions, one of the first people to make her feel normal. Bass guided Jane into Ancillia while telling Jane cautionary tales of how cruel the empire can be to demons like her. This inspired her to use this against the empire and to build one of her own. As it is now (Jannet Aranae): History rough draft 2: Early history (Jane Doe): Jane was not born but rather created, Three hundred or so years ago. She was a clone made by an ancient demon as an emergency precaution so that they might transfer their consciousness into her if their old body was to expire. This never happened as the tragedy that befell the old world killed her creator before she could ever switch bodies. Jane woke up three hundred years later once her stasis chamber finally ran out of power. Not much is known about her history at this point only that she barely survived in the wildlands between Ancillia and Rus. With only her base instincts and information of a dead age programmed into her she. slowly adapting to and learning the language of the new world. Discovery of Sol and empire building (Plain Jane):After two years of wandering in the wildlands Jane was mistaken for Bass by a band of man hunters who were under orders to find "a girl with strange hair" she was captured and brought near the Ancillian border before the party was overcome by their initial target. Jane was interested in Bass as she appeared to be the first civilized human she ever met, Bass on the other hand became quickly enamored by Jane's personality as she was one of the first people to comfort and encourage her delusions, she was one of the first people to make her feel normal. Bass guided Jane into Ancillia while telling Jane cautionary tales of how cruel the empire can be.